Love Isn't Only In Fairytales
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Chizuru Yukimura along with her friends and school go on a vacation for two weeks. Will she fall in love with a certain someone or not? Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

The sun is shining in the sky and one beautiful girl with long brown hair in twin ponytails walks on the sand feeling the warm water of the sea licking her toes.

She laughs happily , her big brown eyes shining with happiness as she turns back and calls her friend excitedly "Come on Heisuke-kun! "

A boy with brown hair and blue eyes catches up to her panting "Chizuru, you don't need to go that fast you know!" The boy says trying to catch up his breath.

The girl whose name is Chizuru smiles at him in apology "I am sorry Heisuke-kun…it's just…I am so excited about this! It is the first time I have been out of Tokyo! "She admits her face shining with happiness and excitement as she happily looks around her.

Heisuke couldn't help but smile at her ' You are so cute Chizuru…I wish you knew how I feel about you…'He thought with a small sad smile.

The girl poked his shoulder " Is something the matter Heisuke-kun ?" She asked him confused and then her eyes widened as she put her hand on his forehead "Don't tell me you are sick! Oh my we have to go back to the hotel immediately! " She started panicking.

Then Heisuke started laughing, the girl looked at him confused and blinked "What is so funny? " She questioned him.

He shook his head and grinned at her " Nothing! It is just you are so cute when you act like that Chizuru ." He commented and as soon as the words were out of his mouth a blush rose on his cheeks and he avoided her gaze.

" S-Sorry . " He apologized .

The girl blushed slightly as well " I-It is alright…" She replied shyly.

They stand there for a moment blushing awkwardly.

" Oi! Chizuru,Heisuke come back here!" A man's voice called and they turned to see their angry teacher staring at them,his eye twitching "I have been searching for you for over an hour! Who told you to go away by yourself?!" He questioned them with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"H-Hijikata-san ! W-We a-are sorry! " Heisuke cried surprised by their teacher's sudden appearance.

Hijikata Toshizo was their homeroom teacher and famous for his strict nature.

" This will not happen again! "Hijikata said as he started walking away.

Heisuke sighed in relief in the end he wasn't going to get killed by the demon sensei as he had nicknamed him.

"Heisuke-kun let's go. " Chizuru encouraged him and held his hand.

The boy looked at her surprised and his heart started beating faster than before "S-Sure…" He answered and started walking back to the hotel.

There their friends were waiting for them.

"What were you doing all this time Heisuke, Yukimura ?" A boy with purple hair and azure eyes whose name was Saito Hajime asked them.

"Just leave them Hajime-kun! It seems that they went to have some fun alone." A teasing voice replied for them and their eyes turned to a boy with green eyes that were shining with mischief.

Heisuke responded for the two of them "We just went to the beach, got any problem with that, Souji?"

The other man just smiled and shook his head " Nope ! " He answered happily.

'Those two are glaring at each other again . ' Chizuru thought and sighed .

She went between them and smiled " Now don't be like that guys ! I am hungry so how about we go to eat something ? " She suggested happily.

" That sounds like a good idea ! " Heisuke exclaimed.

The others sweat dropped 'Typical Heisuke when food is mentioned his mood changes drastically. ' They thought.

" I am a bit hungry too but I would prefer if only I and Chizuru-chan went to eat something...Wouldn't that be better Chi-zu-ru –chan ?" He whispered in her ear making the poor girl blush slightly.

" U-Um.." She started saying when Heisuke spoke up "Oi Souji ! Don't force her to do something she doesn't want to !

" He went and held her hand " Let's go Chizuru ! " He smiled at the girl and dragged her out of the room.

Before they disappeared from the door Heisuke cried " We will be in the Italian restaurant that is 10 minute walk from here."

The blue eyed boy stormed out of the room angrily ' Who does that guy think he is ? Talking to Chizuru like that ! ' He thought to himself annoyed and without realizing he squeezed the girl's hand even more.

The girl looked at her friend worriedly. It was always like that.

Souji-san would say something to her and Heisuke-kun would get annoyed but she wouldn't ever understand why.

They walked at a fast pace.

Chizuru looked around her. The streets were busy,many people were out looking at the many attractions around them.

Her companion's voice interrupted her thoughts "We are here ! " He announced and Chizuru looked up to see a cozy restaurant with an Italian flag it was called " La belle amore. "

The girl blushed slightly and turned to look at her friend.

Did he know the meaning of the word ? She wondered.

Heisuke smiled at her "Let's go inside ,shall we ? " He asked her and the girl nodded hesitantly "Y-Yes…"

They entered the restaurant.

It was small with red tables with many candles on sat down and Chizuru blushed slightly.

They seemed like a young couple , she realized.

A waitress came to greet them.

"Welcome at "La Belle Amore! What would you like to order? " She asked them with a smile.

Chizuru looked at the menu "U-Um one carbonara please. " She decided and Heisuke smiled " I will have the same." He said to the waitress.

She nodded and left to bring them their orders.

Then Heisuke noticed that Chizuru was feeling a bit out of place "What is the matter Chizuru ?" He asked titling his head in confusion at her actions.

She looked up surprised " O-Oh it is nothing Heisuke-kun! " She replied.

The boy frowned "You sure ? If you don't like it here ,we can always leave. " He suggested .

The girl shook her head and smiled at him "No it's alright . I was just wondering where we will go tomorrow . " Chizuru lied .

Heisuke grinned " Well wherever we go will be fun if you are here ! " He said and as he realized what he said he blushed slightly " U-Um I mean- "

The girl giggled at his actions.

Their food arrived and they ate while chatting for many things .

When they were ready to leave , the waitress came to their table with chocolate cake in a heart shape.

She smiled at them " A dessert for the cutest couple in our shop ! " She said and winked at them.

They blushed bright red.

"W-We aren't a couple ! " Heisuke exclaimed embarrassed .

" That's always what they say ! Enjoy your dessert ! " She said as she left.

They sat there in silence.

" U-Um I guess we should eat it …right ? " Chizuru suggested .

" Y-Yeah . " He said shyly then blinked "There is only one spoon . " He realized and blushed even more.

Chizuru hadn't heard him and ate a small piece of the cake and smiled " It is delicious ! You should try too Heisuke-kun ! " She exclaimed with a happy smile on her face.

He shook his head " N-Nah it is alright, you can eat it. " He decided and the girl pouted and then she smiled mischievously.

"If you don't want to it … I will force you to eat it ! " She said and took a small piece of cake and put it straight into his mouth.

He ate it quickly and his face brightened " You are right ! It is delicious ! " He commented .

The girl grinned "Told ya ! " She replied and they laughed happily .

_The end_

_Hello here is the first chapter of my new story " Love isn't only in fairytales ! "_

_I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Please review!~_


	2. Singing!

They walked out of the restaurant while laughing happily with each other .

" Still I couldn't believe you did that! Even if it was delicious ! " Heisuke said referring at her action only some minutes ago while grinning .

She blushed " Um well you had to try it you know ." She replied with a small smile on her lips.

Heisuke the blinks as he sees some strange lights "Hey Chizuru ! It seems like some event is going on there ! Wanna check it out ? " He asked the girl excitedly .

Chizuru hesitated " B-But we have told the others that we are still in the restaurant..maybe we should go back. They will get worried if we don't return s-soon . " She explained her eyes filled with worry .

Heisuke shook his head and chuckled " Seriously Chizuru !You should learn to have fun once and in a while instead of worrying all the time ! Anyway if they are worried we both have our mobiles so they will call us ! Come on! It seems interesting ! " He encouraged her trying to change her mind .

She looked around still a bit hesitant but nodded " I suppose you are right…I should do something fun for change…"She smiled at him and took his hand "Then let's go ! "

The boy blushed as his hand touched hers and he felt a tiny spark at that moment . He shook his head and grinned at her " Alright! " They ran until they reached the place.

There was a huge stage and many lights in different colours .

They blinked not really knowing what was going on.

Heisuke then saw a sign and his face lit up " Chizuru ! It is a singing contest ! The participants have to sing two songs ! A solo and a duet with someone of their choice ! The winner gets as much free ice creams as he or she wants for a week ! Wow that sounds awesome ! " He got a dreamy look on his face " Ice cream!~" He sang happily and then turned to the girl and held her hand in his " We should give it a try ! Ne what do you think Chizuru ? " He suggested his eyes shining with happiness.

Chizuru couldn't resist when he made that face and nodded " Alright Heisuke-kun…but I don't have a really good voice…" She explained .

He raised an eyebrow at her " You kidding right ? I heard you have won some prizes in singing contests when you were little so don't try to fool me ! Let's go ! " He took her hand and filled in the form for both of them.

They waited patiently watching the other participants.

Chizuru was anxious then all of sudden her name was called " Yukimura Chizuru ! "

She stood up nervously " H-Hai that's me. " She said .

She felt a hand on her shoulder turned to see Heisuke who winked at her and grinned " Don't worry Chizuru ! Everything is going to be alright ! I am sure your singing will be awesome ! " He exclaimed happily trying to cheer her up.

Chizuru noticed this and blushed she then hugged the boy whose eyes went wide at her action.

" Thank you Heisuke-kun I will do my best !" She replied with a small smile when she let go and ran up to the stage .

She murmured to the band her choice and they smiled.

Slowly a white light fell on her.

She went to the microphone and took a deep breath.

The sound of piano filled the air then she started singing.

_"I will always be alright _

_If I can see your bright smile_

_That lights up my heart ._

_I will look at this blue sky and the pink clouds_

_That hide whatever I am feeling for you_

_Take my hand and travel me to our beautiful memories . " _

Her voice was simply beautiful Heisuke looked at her shocked and a blush was on his cheeks as he saw how happy she looked when she was singing .

_" As we dance under the moonlight _

_So please don't go_

_Don't leave me alone! " _

At that point of the song she turned to face him and smiled at him sweetly making him blush slightly .

_"I want to be with you_

_I want be with you forever_

_Oh I can't just forget_

_Your happy smile_

_And those beautiful tears you cried at that night_

_Please don't go my love_

_My love for you will never cease to exist_

_So please follow me in this dark path ._

_Until we see the light_

_And share a kiss ._

_Under the crimson moon ."_

She finished and looked up smiling then she heard the crowd whistling and clapping " That was awesome ! " The audience cried .

She bowed and blushed a bit " Thank you very much ! " She cried as she ran off the stage so the next participant could sing.

When she came down Heisuke greeted her with a big grin and a hug " That was so amazing Chizuru ! " He exclaimed his eyes shining with happiness as he wrapped his arms around her.

The girl smiled at him and her cheeks turned a bit red " Thank you Heisuke-kun . " She thanked him while smiling gently.

He grinned then he blinked as his name was called.

" Oh it seems like it is my turn ! Wish me luck ! " He said with a grin .

Chizuru giggled " Good luck Heisuke-kun ! Do your best ! "She encouraged him .

He winked at her " Hehe thanks! Well I have to meet up with your expectations, don't I? I will give my best shot ! " He replied and ran up to the stage .

" Hey everybody ! This is Todo Heisuke ! Now let's start ! " He exclaimed as an upbeat sound filled the air.

He looked at the girl he loved that was smiling at him and started singing.

_" I look at you smiling and I feel my heart beat faster._

_All those boys are in love with you_

_But I won't let it go!_

_I can't just stand it!_

_I will take your hand and guide you through these beautiful stars_

_We will dance happily as we fly in the sky_

_My heart beats fast ._

_Your smile lights up my whole world_

_Oh my love I can't just let it go !_

_Oh girl I can't just stop thinking about you !_

_I can't help but smile when I look at you_

_I can't wait any longer !_

_I will say what I feel about you !_

_I will do anything to show you how I feel for you ! !_

_Even if I hide this feelings deep inside my heart_

_I know they will come out at that right moment_

_When I see your bright smile I will grin and say those words_

_That you been wanting to hear all this time_

_I will hold your hand and kiss you sweetly as the moonlight shines upon us_

_And a beautiful star shines inside this dark world_

_You are my only light !_

_Look into my eyes as I smile at you and lean closer._

_(I won't let them win !_

_I will be the one to claim your heart ! )_

_Our lips touch and you melt into my arms._

_(We will always be together ! )_

_I promise you I will never let go of your hand_

_I will always laugh with you_

_I will cheer you up when you are sad_

_( So come into my arms_

_And accept my heart ! )_

_I will do anything to see you happy !_

_So come on with me !_

_Let's go inside this ride that is called life and find out who we really are !_

_I promise you that I will make you happy !_

_Come on!_

_My heart belongs to you!" _He draw a heart with his hands and winked as the crown applauded " Thank you very much!"

_The end_

_So what do you think of the songs?XD I wrote them so I am sorry they suck ! XD_

_Hope they are good !_

_Please review !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chizuru ran up to Heisuke happily her eyes widened as she held his hands " That was so awesome Heisuke-kun ! " She exclaimed as her friend just grinned at her and replied with a small thank you .

" Haha both of us were so good ! Imagine what it would be for us to be in the finalists ! " Heisuke said half seriously ,half-teasingly at Chizuru .

Chizuru just giggled lightly " Well we have to wait and see . "

After some time they were called to sing their duet .

Heisuke gulped and looked up with dermination inside his eyes ' I am gonna do it ! ' He thought to himself as he glanced at Chizuru who smiled at him a bit anxiously .

He just winked at her and mouthed " Everything is going to be alright Chizuru ! "

The girl blushed then she smiled kindly and nodded "Thank you Heisuke-kun . "

Then the piano started playing a sweet but kind of sad melody .

Chizuru closed her eyes and started singing "_ I will always hold your hand…_

_And guide you through this unknown place_

_That is filled with the memories of the past_

_Of a time that has passed _

_We will walk on this dark forest_

_Until the sun appears on the sky_

_So we can smile again _

_I will look back as a star falls _

_And I wish that we will be together_

_Forever_

_Until the end of time_

_Oh oh my love_

_I can't let you go after all_

_It hurts me so much even to think about it_

_My heart aches_

_As my tears fall from my eyes_

_I won't let go of your hand_

_I will be the one who will make you smile_

_So please don't walk away from me_

_Don't hide inside the darkness_

_Because everything will be okay _

_Once you hold my hand_

_And we smile at each other_

_The sun slowly will appear on the sky_

_It's light falling upon us_

_Painting everything to gold_

_Our gray memories and tears_

_Turn to gold ones as we laugh together _

_We will be the ones that will win in the end_

_We will be the ones who will be free_

_We will be the ones…that… will be together…_

_…Forever…_

_( Oh baby )_

_..Until…_

_(Oh oh don't cry )_

_The end…_

_( Ah The end )_

_Of…_

_( Don't let me go )_

_Time_

_Together…until…the end…of time…_

The melody from sad turned to happy once the electric guitar started playing .

Heisuke turned to face her and grinned as he took her hand and started singing

" Oh baby !

My heart beats so fast once I look into your eyes

I will be the one to hold you

I will be the one who you will smile at

I will be the one who will make you happy

Because you are my queen , my princess

My angel

My everything

You are the girl

I have been waiting to meet

For all of my life

Oh oh I won't let you go

I will make you fall in love with me

Over and over again

Until it makes your heart beat faster

And your cheeks turn red

I will wrap my arms around you and kiss you sweetly

You are the kind of girl

Who will make me fall in love with you

Over and over again

Come on !

Let's look together at the fireworks

In the sky

And share a kiss as the moonlight falls upon us

I will kiss you

( Kiss you )

Sweetly

Your lips taste like strawberry and I can't get enough !

You are the one girl

I wanna spent my whole life with

So girl

Don't ever leave me !

Because my heart will always belong to you !

_We will be together_

Together !

**_Forever until the end of time !_**

( Yeah ! )

_I will smile _

_And you will grin as we say those words of love_

I will wink and you will blush as I whisper in your ear

The words that you have been wanting to hear

All this time

_I will lean closer until our lips are only inches away_

And I will taste once again my favourite sweet

_Your lips taste like vanilia _

I will smirk as I pull away licking my lips

_My heart is beating fast_

And I will be the only one to claim it

Oh yeah baby !

**_Let's just do it !_**

**_Let's go !_**

**_And dance together_**

**_As the stars fall from the night sky _**

**_Let's dance !_**

Woohoo !

**_Until the night ends _**

**_Until it is time for us to pass this road_**

**_That will lead us _**

**_To the most beautiful moment of our lives _**

**_Oh oh but until then_**

**_Let's hold each other's hands _**

**_And dance to the rhythm _**

**_Of our hearts ! "_**

They finished singing while looking straight to each other's eyes smiling widely .

' We did it ! ' They thought at the same time as the crowd applauded .

Heisuke waved and as he cried " Thank you everybody ! Woohoo ! " He was so happy that he wrapped his arms around Chizuru and then so caught up in the moment that he kissed her .

The girl's eyes widened as her heart felt like it was ready to burst from her chest ' What is this feeling ? ' Butterflies were dancing in her stomach .

' D-Do I like Heisuke-kun ? ' She wondered then a small smile appeared on her lips ' Yes I do . ' She decided as she smiled at the kiss .

Heisuke's eyes widened in shock and he pulled away as his whole face turned red ' What did I just do ? ! Now she is going to hate me ! ' He thought as he bit his lip .

" I am sorry Chizuru ! " He cried as he run away from the stage .

Chizuru still standing there shocked touching her lips then she ran after him " Wait Heisuke –kun ! "

The boy didn't hear her and kept running .

' She is going to hate me ! ! ' He cried inside his head .

_The end _

_Well what do you think ? Isn't that enough ? XD Did you like the song ? Sorry for the small chapter !~ Hope you enjoyed it ! Please review !_


	4. Chapter 4

Heisuke's breath hitched as he took a step back to look at Chizuru's widened eyes , he bit his lip and shouted " Gomen ! " His fist clutched , as he started running as fast as he could small tears ran from his eyes as he disappeared from Chizuru's sight .

' What did I do ? Damn ! Just what the hell did I do ? ! " He repeated the question inside his mind over and over again .

He passed through everything like the wind ,everyone around him was just moving pictures colored black and white , children laughing , a mother smiling at her daughter , a couple kissing , friends playing with each other nothing mattered expect what he did some minutes ago .

He bit his lip even more as a small tear fell from his eyes ' Why do I have to be the only one to be sad and miserable ? ! " The tears clouded his vision .

He ran and ran desperately wanting to escape the dark reality he didn't want to face ,he wanted to hide from all of his fears and feelings , he wanted to feel that he wasn't guilty but he knew he was .

He punched a tree that was on his way and screamed " Damnit ! " His heart was beating very fast and he bit his lip as he punched over and over again .

Finally he slumped his back to a tree , he closed his eyes as the tears fell from his eyes .

" What have I done ? " He wondered as he rested his head on his hands a silver tear falling from his eyes .

On the meanwhile the brown haired girl was panting hard after running so much all of sudden she was so wooried about Heisuke-kun 'where could he be now ? ' She wondered a sad look inside her chocolate orbs .

She decided to rest under a tree then she blinked as she realized something…she was lost…all around her were only trees painted black like life had been taken away from them , she could almost see the faces inside of them like they were ready to capture her and never let her soul leave like those in horror movies .

The thunder cut the sky in two as her breath hitched when she fell to the ground with a grunt , she opened her eyes to see what she had fallen on and her eyes widened .

It was a small necklace with a cherry blossom that it is petals were colored with all the colors of the rainbow .

" How pretty . " She whispered as she admired the beautiful necklace from all the angles , then all of sudden rain started pouring .

She looked around her for any place she could hide , she was so focused on searching that she didn't see that the necklace was shining brightly in dark red light .

Finally she saw a small cave that she could hide and went inside .

She sighed as she let herself rest on her knees what should she do now ? Should she search for Heisuke-kun or call for help ?

She gulped as she decided to call for help first and took out her mobile phone hoping to call one of her classmates so they can find her and lead her back to their hotel .

She blinked as the mobile and the sign that said ' No battery . ' appeared on the screen . Chizuru sighed as she hugged her knees .

" Why does this have to happen to me right now ? " She muttered to herself , as she closed her eyes ' Heisuke-kun …I wonder…where are you now ? '

All of sudden she heard footsteps coming closer to her , she opened her eyes and she froze as she saw the one who was standing in front of her .

Her eyes widened " No…way….It can't be him..." She said trying to calm herself down her voice fading to a whisper slowly .

But she knew it was him because when he stepped out of the shadows she saw his eyes .

Those ruby eyes that caused her so many nightmares when she was little.

The owner of those eyes painted in red made her life miserable until she finally managed to get away from him .

But now she must see him once again .

The man smirked as the lighting lit up his face .

Ash blonde hair , red eyes and a wide smirk was on his face .

His voice interrupted the silence " So …we meet again…my dear Chizuru…" His deep voice echoed inside the small cave as Chizuru stood there completely frozen she couldn't move at all, her legs were refusing to hear her order that was to run away from him as fast as she could .

She started shaking in fear just the sound of his voice brought her so many dark memories back , she didn't want to remember those day , she just couldn't !

She closed her eyes telling herself that it was all a dream , he couldn't be here in front of her , it wasn't possible .

Why ?

Because she saw him die with her very own eyes .

The man approached her and whispered " My dear Chizuru have you already forgotten me ? " His deep voice whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine .

She bit her lip and she shook her head in response .

" I could never forget you….Kazama Chikage…" She replied as she looked straight to his ruby eyes as the thunder shined upon him .

He smirked widely at her " So you remember my name , I am glad to hear that…" He leaned closer and said " Now , do you remember what you did to me the last time we met ? I have come back to pay you back Yukimura Chizuru . " He said his voice filled with hate for the girl that stood in front of him .

She looked at him her eyes widened as he took some steps closer to her " I have been searching for you for the past 7 years…now it is finally the time for me to take my revenge…" Kazama continued as he grabbed her from her hair and forced her to look straight to his eyes .

" Are you ready to die ? " He asked as he took her out the rain falling on them as the sky screamed .

Heisuke eyes opened wide as he finally managed to breath , he looked around him as he finally remembered what happened .

His eyes sadden slightly then he saw something shining , he took in his hands .

It was a small necklace with a red leaf on it .

He blinked but smiled , it seemed nice maybe he could give it to Chizuru .

Then he realized that she wouldn't want to see him after all he did .

Then from the sky droplets fell on him and soon it was pouring hard .

All of sudden he felt a sharp pain on his right hand , he fell down and cried in pain .

" What the hell ? ! " he managed to say then he saw that his necklace was shining .

His eyes widened , a terrible feeling filled his heart , something bad is happen to Chizuru…he just knows it !

He started running as fast as he could .

He didn't care that he was getting soaked by the rain .

The only thing that was on his mind at that time was .

" Chizuru just wait for me ! "

_The end_

_Yes ! I finally took my inspiration back ! I have been trying to write this for 5 days but I couldn't write more than 300 words . _

_Well I hope you enjoyed the darkest chapter in this story .XD_

_Please review ? ^-^_


End file.
